1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple power sources control system, especially for a new one which can make loads of load side keep obtaining power supply due to that an inside control module switches the original used power source to another power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used power supply systems mostly have a single power source to input required power to supply all loads. When the power source is abnormal, (such as that power is not supplied, voltage is too low or too high and the frequency is abnormal, etc.), loads may not work or objects of loads are damaged.
Therefore, someone invented an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). The theory of UPS is that UPS is under charging state as common power source input power to loads normally, and the charging state of UPS is transferred to discharging state as common power source can""t input to loads. However, amount of power supplied from UPS is limited, and thus power which loads require can""t be satisfied if amount of power is used up.
Thus it can be seen that the common seen object described above has many disadvantages and is really not a perfect design needing improving.
The inventor of the invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the commonly seen power control system described above. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor finally succeeded in inventing the present invention, a multiple power sources control system.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide a multiple power sources control system, which uses inside detecting module and control module in coordinating with power source switches to make loads keep working and avoid damage under abnormal power.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a multiple power sources control system, which can switch power source for supplying loads immediately with no lagging phenomenon to make loads keep obtaining power. Besides, loads have multiple protections because of multiple power sources for inputing.
The third purpose of the present invention is to provide a multiple power control system, which can proceed power calculation and loads management via a control module, and make two or more than two independent power sources in parallel connection to get larger output power via a harmonic signal.
The multiple power sources control system which can achieve the purposes described above comprises: power input sides, voltage and current detecting modules, a control module, power source switching module, and power output sides; the power input sides can receive at least two independent input power sources (such as a common power source, an UPS, and a generator, etc.). When one of independent input power source is in an abnormal state, the voltage and current detecting module will inform the control module of the state, and then the control module controls the power source switching module immediately to switch the power source supplying to power output sides to other normal independent power sources of the power input sides such that loads can keep on obtaining required power.